Tokyo DxD
by bimmer.lovers
Summary: After fight with CCG at Dr Kanou lab, Kaneki found a twin sister one-eyed ghoul while he looking his friend. The Twin start follow him. Then the one-eyed ghoul found a mysterious room, while enter the room they ended at world of DxD where is a Ghoul didn't exist. They found this world fill up with supernatural being and they have to survive while going to school and work at Cafe


**Hey guys! So, i have no idea where is this will be going, but we'll find out together. I've got enough inspiration after i read Tokyo Ghoul. And i hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I reckon i will categories this stories at M content:**

**Lemon**

**Blood**

**Tokyo Ghoul is created by Sui Ishida and High School dxd is own by Ichie Ishibumi which is i'm not own the character.**

….

Chapter 1: The One Eyed Ghoul Sibling Enter the World of DxD

Ken Kaneki turn himself become Centipede when his devour all ghoul body created by Dr. Kanoe, turn himself become un-completed kakuja and his mind lost conscious. When he try to eat the dead body he senses someone's coming and that person is inspector Shinohara with Arata armour and he ready to fight. And In his mind said after see that tentacles 'what kind kagune is that?' he questioned by himself.

…

Meanwhile in the hallway the Twins Nashiro and Kurona Yasuhisa, they kill the ghoul investigator, and face a familiar face."I wish they put up more fight" a white hair boy stand up with his reaper."Are you?" Kurona the black hair girl said, and the boy asked "Who are you?".

The Twins revealed their mask "R-rei?" Nashiro said the

white hair ghoul said, and the boy smile "No my name now is Juuzou Suzuya" and he continue "What happen with your eyes? Have you give up being human?" he asked, "We've left the humanity, We're not interested in their twisted world" Kurona answered."That's terrific! you know something? i've long wondered… if one of set a twin dies what happen to another one?" The twin revealed their kagune "Which means, there's no problem if i were to test it, is there?".

...

The centipede jump from wall to wall with blind speed, inspector Shinohara sweat drop with speed of Centipede. he thought 'Incomplete though it may be, this ghoul is…' and suddenly he got attack from behind and push him few meter and escape another attack from the centipede, when the centipede reveal himself in front of inspector and he said in his mind, 'I't couldn't be… a kakuja?!".

Inspector Shinohara blocked the attack from centipede wih his Demon quinqe, and finally he got blow attack from centipede and make him fly several meter and he not give up yet.'You out do my Arata' ,"But!" the centipede jump again and try to attack from high distance, but Shinora successfully dodge the attack and scream "You're Mine!" he attack one of centipede kagune and blood everywhere.

The Centipede lie down on the floor and his kagune start to disappeared."I still have lots quality timeliest to spend with my family" he said. With his surprised another kagune comes from the centipede body.

The creature said "**My f-finger… on the bench..**" and continue while try to stand up "**C-centipede in my ears**" and with Shinohara surprise the centipede have another kagune but this one with much more like centipede tails and he said to himself "How many kagune sacs does this guys have?!" and the creature said "**A t-thousand minus… s-seven…**". "Of all the ghouls i ever faced…" the centipede keep talk "**S-seven what…?"** "… You're the craziest one".

The Centipede crack his finger and running with blind speed and attack Shinohara with his Kagune from behind. Shinohara screamed in pain and the centipede smiling evilly. Inspector Shinohara lost conscious and the Centipede ready to eat Shinohara's armour.

…

"This is just like class reunion, huh?" Juuzou said with smiling. The twin put a fight and try to hit Juuzou, but Juuzou blocked the attack with his quince reaper and he have more experience with fighting because he is part of Madam-A pet.

"Rei…?" one of the twin said and Juuzou answer "It's Juuzou now!" and he continue while try to block attack "Why did you two become ghouls?". Nashiro said "Shut up! You'll find out in time!".

"To even change your name so they could make use of you… CCG really is insane!" Kurona scream. Kurona jumped it and try attack Juuzou but he blocked it, while he didn't realise with surprise attack from Nashiro and sending him fly along with his quinque.

"Don't think badly of us, Rei" Nashiro said. The twin try attack again but with they surprise Juuzou said "Nor of me" and attack Kurona with his knife on behind his sleeve and hit Kurona "Don't think ill of me" he continue.

"Kurona…!?" Nashiro try to help her sister, and she said "I'm all right, it will be heal". Juuzou said "It will be heal? , Will there be enough time?" he said while reveal his knife collection on behind his jacket.

"Does it Hurt?" he said he threw all of his knife collection and attack Kurona. Nashiro try to attack him but he always dodged it. Kurona Bloods everywhere."I've messed up a lot of ghouls now, so i have a pretty good idea of how much it to take you apart".

"You're what's become of Rei?" She try take her breath. And his answer "Next, i'll take apart what's precious to you, Ghoul Kurona". "Rei…!" Nashiro scream and ready to attack him but Juuzou grab his reaper and attack her. "You're what's precious to Kurona!"

"Shiro…" Kurona scream, she start to save her sister because Juuzou ready to hit her again. Kurona grab her sister hand but Juuzou already hit Nashiro. "Next is Kurona" Juuzou ready to hit her anytime.

"Kurona…" She catch her breath "leave me… and run…". Kurona hug her sister and decided to not leave her, suddenly Juuzou try to attack but Kurona lift her with bridal style and run to hallway."Huh…" he sighed "What would make the two of them become ghouls" he questioned to himself.

…

Cloud of smoke appear it was because of Tatara when he agains with CCG investigator. Amon and Madou arrive at Dr Kanou main lab, With his naked eye Amon see something it appears like giant Centipede tails "What was that?" and he see's familiar face "Eyepatch?". He can't believe it what he see with his eyes the Centipede try to eat Shinohara armour.

"Eyepatch…!" he attack him with his quinque and the Centipede blocked his attack, he try to attack one more time but he attack got blocked again, when the Centipede blocked his attack Amon said "Eyepatch! I wanted to speak with you!… Why… did you not kill me… back the?!. "That night you were crying. was that… a lie?!.

Amon cut his kagune and the Centipede scream try to hold his pain from the attack, "I thought that i could get an answer from you… as to why i wasn't killed. You, the one who let me go!" he said with angry tone and attack him. Amon running and cut his kagune many time.

The centipede fell of and try to standing but in front of him Amon ready to give another attack if the centipede try to attack him. "That's all, right? An ordinary ghoul is all you are, right? That's all, right!?". The centipede cries and he said "**I… don't want to eat anymore**". Amon sighed and lowered his quinque. When the cloud of smoke getting more thick Kaneki escaped from the situation and running as fast as he can before the another CCG inspector try to hit him again.

Madou said "So that's the ghoul you told to me? the one spare you life" he just nodded "So you already pay your debt?", Amon said "Yes, i already pay my debt. But i still wanna asking something from him". They walking and Amon call his sub ordinate "Please come to Dr. Kanou lab as soon as possible".

When his sub ordinate come and they check Shinohara condition and one of Amon sub ordinate said "He's fine, he just unconscious" Amon nodded.

…

On the hallway Kaneki running try to find Banjou and his friend but somehow hi lost his way. While he try to find Banjou he hear girl's voice crying. He curious with the voice and he try to find the voice, and what he found, 2 girl hugh each other and what surprise him is, they have have same eyes with him, one normal eye and one kakugan eye.

Kaneki try to talk with them "W-who are you two?", The twin surprise with Kaneki arrival and they remembered with Dr Kanou said to them _"you two have older brother and his name is Ken Kaneki". _They already spying on him since they become ghoul. One of twin said "O-onii chan?". Kaneki Surprise with her word, he know if he doesn't have sibling because he the only child in his family.

"O-onii chan", "What's your two name?" he asking the twin "My name is Kurona Yasuhisa and this is my sister Nashiro Yasuhisa" Kurona answered.

With sighed and his injury already healed, try to catch breath and he said "What make you two think if i am your onii-chan because we have different family name?. Nashiro said " Our father create us so basically we are part of his experiment and he told to us if you are our onii-chan" he sighed.

_'_So that bastard create another person beside me, i have to find him before he make another evidence' he thought

He said "Look its nice to see you two but i have to see my friend they are already worried with me" he said with calm and cold voice, when he's try to run one of twin holding his wrist and said "Please can we join with you?" Nashiro said.

With cold face he said "Fine, if you two try to do something i will gonna eat you two" when he said that, the twin nodded.

When they try to find Banjou and the gang, they running to avoid the Doves because they still investigate Dr Kanou lab. When Amon investigate the hallway the trio running and he saw familiar.

With sighed he said "So The twin part of his experiment" "Who?" Madou said "No is fine, I just saw my old sub-ordinate. Dr Kanou turn them became ghouls" Amon said and it surprise her. The doves start to placing their bombs because they decided to destroy Dr Kanou lab before he make another experiment.

While they running they found a strange looking room, probably is exit room. They see each other and nodded, when they enter the room they hear a sound, a whirring, and then silence. They blinked, that seems easy enough. He opened the doors and they raise their arm to protect their eyes.

With a strange feeling of foreboding and hope, the one eyed siblings stepped out from the room and into the sunlight.

**Kuoh, Japan**

"Where are we? it was night when we enter the lab?" Nashiro asked while confused. Kaneki said "I have no idea". Meanwhile Kuoh residence started to looking this weird stranger. Kaneki appeared with Black torn shirt and white torn short jeans, meanwhile the twins appear with their torn robe.

And suddenly Kaneki said to the twin, "Since your two are my sister and i want you change your two family name, now your family name is Nashiro Kaneki and Kurona Kaneki, understood?" he said.

With tears of joy the twin hugged him and it surprise him. Kuro asked him "Why you decided to change our family name?, his answered "Well sometimes i feel lonely and i want a younger sibling too" he smiled "Because i'm the only child in the family and my parents already past away when i was 8 years old" he added.

When Kaneki said that, the twin start to crying again and Shiro tell to him "We promise to you and we always stay with you forever" and Kaneki said with smile "Thank you" and he pat the twin head. "Let's go we should walk people start to watching us" he added.

When they walking to finds safe place around the town, one male try to observed them because they on bad condition and decided to talk with the trio.

The male start to approached them he's tall, slim build, tanned skin with his red long coat. And he said "Where are you three come from, and why you three looks so messy?" the man said. "We are from Tokyo and we can't explain because its complicated" Kaneki answered and the man said "Tokyo? never heard that before"

It surprise the twin but not Kaneki and he just sighed. 'I'm not really surprise because in this town i can't sense any ghouls around but… when i sense him he is just supernatural being' he thought.

"Care explain to me where is Tokyo" the man asking, and Kaneki said "It's complicated if i tell you in this kind place". The man smirked "I see, would you three coming to my cafe?" When they heard that they nodded.

…

**Antique's Cafe**

When they arrived at the man's cafe it reminds Kaneki with Anteiku, it has almost same architecture with Anteiku. However in front him the cafe name is "Antique Cafe". They step up to the Cafe and when the man opened the door, Kaneki shocked because the shop have a same interior design with Anteiku.

The man offered them to sit on customer table and asking several question, "So what your three name?" he asking "My name is Ken Kaneki and this is my twin younger sister the black hair is Kurona and the white hair is Nashiro" he said with smile. And the girl said "But just call me Kuro" the black hair girl said "And just call me Shiro" the another Twin continue. With smile "My name is Azazel and nice to meet you three".

"So you guys want a coffee" the man asked, Kaneki stood up and said "If you don't mind, let me make it" he said, and Azazel just smiled and nodded. When Kaneki finish make the coffee and he give it to the Twin and Azazel.

When Azazel drink it his face says it all he surprise with Kaneki coffee, when he finished his coffee and he said "This is the best coffee i've ever try , kid you have a talent for make it coffee" Kaneki just smiled.

"Oh i just forgot you guys coming here to explain where is Tokyo and what Country is it?" Azazel said. Kaneki answered "It is in another world, Tokyo is in Japan" he said with calm toned, Azazel widened his eyes in his mind said 'So there is another world of Japan beside of this world' he thought and Kuro said "If someone didn't know about Tokyo it means they have problem with their brain" she said, Azazel just nodded.

"But how you guys ended up in here". Kaneki spoke "When we running away, we try to find out a way to see another my friend in the lab and we saw a strange looking room, so we decide opened the room" he said while drinking his coffee and continue "And we ended up in here". "So what happen with the lab? Since you guys try to escape from there" he asking Shiro spoke "Because one of organisation try to destroy the lab and kill us" and Azazel nodded.

When they finish their coffee, Azazel offered something to the trio and he said "Kaneki since you know how to make a Coffee why you not working with me" Kaneki just smile and nodded, Azazel just smirked and now his head pointed to the twin "And you two can work as waitress since you two are twin and cute" , The twin said "Yes we'll do it!" Azazel smiled.

"But where we can sleep?" Shiro said, Azazel said "Don't worry about that you three can sleep on upstairs" and he continue "On upstairs I have 4 bedroom and 2 bathroom so it should be alright, Oh and by the way I want you three sleep earlier because tomorrow is my first day to open this cafe" he said with smile.

When Azazel escort them to their room Kaneki feels nostalgic with Anteiku the room, the furniture it reminds him with his favourite place. When Azazel give their key room, Azazel ready to left.

Kuro said to him "Where are you going" Azazel said "I'm going to school… i was on break to get something and my real job is a teacher somehow i need extra money, that's way i opened this cafe to get more money" he smiled and continue, "Since i give you bedroom i will give you 1 month free stay and after that you three have to pay rent?. Kaneki said "Thank you", Azazel just smile and wave his hand.

"Hey onii-chan" Shino said while Kaneki start to clean his room "Did you feel his aura?" he just nodded "I already know he is not human" and he continue "After we finished everything in our bedroom I should try to find food but I have to find someones already dead or someone who are dangerous because i don't wanna have a problem in this world" he said and the girl smiled and nodded.

…

**Kuoh Street**

Kaneki walking around the street to find a dead body. Suddenly someone screaming not far from his place and he decide to going there.

He try to hide and maybe someone just killed so this is good chance to get their food.

And what he saw from the scene, a girl with long black hair, and the black wings just a kill a brunette boy, then she fly away. Kaneki decide to get the body but suddenly there is a red portal in front of dead body and it reveal a two girl one with red hair and black hair.

Then Kaneki saw something the girl chant her spell to the dead body. The boy come back to life Kaneki just raised his eyebrow and decide to left from the scene.

He still looking for food around the street and it piss him. Suddenly a familiar girl from that scene appear in front of him. Now in front of him was a girl with much more taller appearance than him now his head as tall as her boobs she wearing a S&amp;M clothing.

"Hey pipsqueak did you saw what I did to that boy?" She asked while closing to him try to intimidate him, he just nodded with boring face. "Since you saw it I should kill you!" she yelled at him then she make light spear and threw at him.

It hit him but with smirked Kaneki pull of the spear and blood everywhere but his body regenerate very fast and make the girl eyes widened "So what's your name?" Kaneki said to him.

"B-baka! we are enemies why I should give it my name to you?!" She yelled at him, with sighed and smile "My name is Ken Kaneki". "M-my name is Raynare you happy now!" she answered his question.

"You said you don't want give your name?" Kaneki teased her, "I-its not that i want to give my name. B-baka!" she yelled at him

With chuckled Kaneki said to her "Ah… you are such a tsundere. I should find my food before my sister worried with me and by the way if you want kill me you should try more harder" he smile. "I'm gonna see you around RayRay" Kaneki wave her hand

"B-baka! don't change my name pipsqueak" She yelled and blushed but Kaneki ignore her yelled.

'W-why i'm blushing when he call me that? Raynare you are Baka! how pathetic he was? his white hair arel like a old man, He is short,!, he got black nails like a girl and his left eye are injury' Raynare thought.

'B-but he's strong and c-cute' when she thought 'Cute' she shook her head and yelled "You are Baka!"

Not far from the place he meet Raynare he saw 2 dead body with Bat likes wing. 'It seems she killed those 2' Kaneki thought and smile in his face. 'Well its better than nothing human or not at least it have a shape like a human'.

…

**Kaneki's Room**

This is their first dinner in Kuoh the taste is better than expected, well actually much better than human its kind of chicken then Kaneki tell the story how he can get these body.

Shiro said "Onii chan this is the best food i've ever try it" Kaneki nodded and Kuro said "Onii chan if we want to eat this corpse again what should we do?" Kaneki said "Killing them is not my intention as long they are not dangerous, but if they dangerous we killed it and we make it as our food" he said with smile.

…

**Antiques's Cafe**

The next morning, its the first day of Antique Cafe's and they open at 6 am, some pedestrian curious with the new cafe and decided coming to the cafe.

The trio uniform are retro cafe racer style Azazel decide to adopt the uniform from Ace Cafe in UK, Kaneki with his eyepatch and the Twin ready to serve the customer. Kaneki makes a coffee, Shiro working in the cashier and clean the dishes when she's not busy, and Kuro take the order.

"Onii-chan short black please…" Kuro yelled to Kaneki and he nodded, when he make it he have to choose the bean carefully. Kaneki press the bell, Kuro take the coffee with smile, when Kaneki she that smile somehow Kaneki miss with the Anteiku but it makes him happy too because he not alone.

"Kuro next time don't yelled just come to here and i will make, its not good yelled in front of customer" he suggested to her.

"H-haii onii-chan" her face turn red, 'Huh… what a sister but i'm happy with them even do they are not my real sister, i will threat them like a sister since they threat me like brothers' he thought and smile.

"Here you go sir" Kuro put the coffee on the table. The customer drink it and he surprise with the taste, and he order another short black.

"Everything 800 yen sir" Shiro said and the customer paid to her and tell to Shiro "You guys have the best coffee in Kuoh i will be back again before i'm start my job" Shiro replied " Thank you sir..".

Azazel going to downstairs from his bedroom to see what happen in his cafe and it surprise him, in front of him the customer waited for the coffee and its long queue. And he asked "You alright Kaneki?" he just nodded. And he curious with Kaneki left eye 'What happen with his eye?, but its alright since his fine and everything under control' he thought

This is a right decision to hire them' he added, now he's ready to school before he left he tell to Kaneki "Please look after this cafe and i want everything under control because i have to go now", Kaneki smile and said "Obviously". Azazel wave his hand.

'What a morning' he said in his mind.

…

**Kuoh Academy**

In front of Azazel are huge building and its called Kuoh Academy the most prestigious school in town, before it was Girl schools only and now they start to accepted Boy. When Azazel enter to Teacher room one of teacher said "How was your Cafe shop?" Azazel just smirked "Everything better than expectation, i'm lucky enough to hire someone to make a coffee".

The teacher raised eyebrow and Azazel continue "Let's say i hire someone who can make the best coffee in this town" he smiled. The teacher said "Is that so?" Azazel nodded "Alright tomorrow I will coming to your shop, if is good i will become your loyal customer" the teacher smiled.

The bell is ring and the teacher ready to their classroom including Azazel. Azazel walking to his Lab and one of student with brown hair crashed him because he was late and he said "I-i'm sorry Senseiii" he begged and Azazel said "No, its fine quick going to classroom" and when he said that the Boy bowed and left to his classroom.

Azazel thought 'Hmmm… so he's the new devil huh I can feel from his aura' and continue 'Damn that Raynare I asked her not to kill him' with sighed 'I have to get Raynare and her sub-ordinate asked some question' he added.

…

**Antique's Caffe**

Azazel come back from the school and went back to Antique. When he arrive the shop start to closed and Azazel help them to cleaned the shop. Now the shop is closed and Azazel said "Good job guys i'm satisfied with three of your performance" he smiled.

"If we keep this performance i will hire another staff to cover you guys if all of you tired" they nodded and Azazel continue "Kaneki I want you teach them how to make a coffee" Kaneki nodded.

"Ah… i forgot something how old are you guys" Azazel asked, "I'm 19" Kaneki answered and the Twin said "We are 18".

"Hmm… but you guys look so young for you age, how about you guys going to school? it will be good if you guys make a friend since your three from different dimension and besides no one believe if you three are 18 and 19" Azazel said.

The trio look each other and they nodded. With their answer Azazel Smirked. "You guys will going back to school on 2 days, i hope all of you ready?" and they nodded again.

"Alright, Kaneki tomorrow I want you training a new guy to make a coffee before you going to school" Kaneki said "Yes", his head pointed to the twin "You two you don't have to worry about training this kind of job should be easy" and they nodded.

…

**Kuoh Street**

After some of that explanation the trio going outside to hunting a dead body. On the street they see someone with priest clothes holding a gun, when the priest saw their appearance and he said to them "Move out of my way…!", but the trio didn't care with his word and they keep walking.

Suddenly Kaneki feel a gun pointed in his head. the priest said "If you wanna alive you should listen to me!" the priest scream to him.

And Kaneki looked at him and said "And if you wanna alive don't make a problem with us" when he said to him but the priest laugh very hard "Y-you wanna make a problem with me? hahaha alright now that's your wish".

And when he try to pull the trigger he feel something and it hurts him, Kaneki punch him and penetrate the body blood everywhere and The priest feel something else the twin start to eat him and he screamed, but less than 30 second all of his bone and meat goes to One-eyed trio.

"Onii-chan, this person it taste sweet its like a cake" Kaneki nodded and said "I think we should keep going for hunting" the twin nodded.

They try to looking dead body around the town but they only find 2 dead body and they started to eat them, "It seems in here quite peaceful" Shiro said and Kuro added "But in here so many supernatural thing" Kaneki nodded. "I think we should get back before Azazel find out who we are" Kaneki suggested and they nodded.

…

**Antique's Cafe**

On next day Azazel tell to them to write they enrolment form, and give it to him before he going back to school and he said "Oh Kaneki before lunch time we have a new guy and girl and this is their resume, they will trial for the day and report to me with their performance and experience". Kaneki nodded and Azazel continue "If they good call me on 3 PM and this is my phone number".

"And if they good enough for you, you will organise the schedule for them" he added and Kaneki nodded.

Before Azazel left the trio handed their form to Azazel and Kuro said to him "So for tomorrow what should we wearing?" Azazel said "Oh I almost forgot about that, tomorrow when you already at school go to Student Council room, asked one of student they will escort to the room, and the student council will give your uniform" he added "Alright i have to go, Bye" he wave his hand at the trio.

"O-onii chan" Shiro said to him "Hmm… whats wrong?" Shiro said "You know about Azazel-san school?".

"Yeah, i know it was girls high school but now boys can enrol there" Kaneki answer, and Shiro said "Yes that's correct but because previously its girls high school and obviously there's a lot girls there" she said with annoyance tone.

"So whats wrong?" he said, "I-i don't want o-onii-chan get a girl" she said while blushing, Kaneki just sighed while make a coffee and he pat her head and make her blush getting harder, Kaneki said "Don't worry about that" he smiled at her.

"I-if you got a g-girlfriend I-i will punish you" Shiro said. when Kaneki hear that he just chuckled, and she added "B-baka Onii-chan".

'Huh… I can't believe it i have brother complex even do they are not my real sisters' he thought '.

...

**Next Day**

Kuro said to the customer "Hello how are you may take a seat" Kuro said to one boy and the boy said "M-my name is Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey" the boy much more shorter than her and looks adorable.

"So you the one applies for this job as a waiters?" he nodded and Kuro said in her mind 'He is so cute..' and she tell to him "Okay now i will send you to change room you will use our uniform" and he nodded.

Shiro saw a confused foreigner girl and she asking Kaneki if he can talk to her and he nodded, Kaneki try to speak with her with fluent English _"Can i help you" _Kaneki said, and the girl said said _"M-my name is Patricia i am here looking for a job" _she said.

"Shiro there is name Patricia on the list" he asking and when she checked she just nodded "_So your the one apply the job" _she nodded_ "Can you speak Japanese? since in here there is not many people speak English" _and she said_ "My Japanese very good actually" _she said and Kaneki just sighed.

When Kuro send Honey to change room and going back to her work, Kaneki said to her "Kuro-chan please can you send her to change room? but don't worry she can speak Japanese" he said while pointed his finger to foreigner girl and she just sighed and smiled.

When Kuro escort Patricia, and there is another Guy coming, Shiro said to him "Are you the one looking for job" and he just nodded "My name is Hiraga Saito", "Okay Saito-san you can go with me, and i will send you to change room" and he nodded.

…

When the trial worker already on their uniform, and Kaneki said to them "I will look all of your performance, and if its good enough for me from tomorrow all of you guys can worked" he said with smile.

"Okay my name is Ken Kaneki nice to meet you all" he said with smile and its the Twin turn "My name is Nashiro Kaneki and call me Shiro nice to meet you" Shiro said, and now her sisters "My name is Kurona Kaneki and call me Kuro we are twin" she hugged her sister. The trial worker surprise, because all of them are sibling.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but call me Honey nice to meet you" the short boy said with puppy face everyone except Kaneki can't help for smile.

"M-my name is Patricia Martin I'm coming from USA and you can call me Patty, nice to meet you all" she said with huge smile.

"My name is Hiraga Saito nice to meet you all" Saito said with smile.

"Alright Honey-san you can work with Shiro-chan, Patty-san you can work with Kuro-chan and Saito-san you can work with me" Kaneki said to the trial worker and they nodded

Kaneki said to Saito "Okay Saito-san have you got experience with make coffee and he said "N-no", Kaneki said to him "Okay don't worry about that I will teach you how to make it but it will be complicated with me" he nodded and said "I don't care how complicated is that as long I make it with love and i have job" when he said that, Kaneki just smile.

"Honey-san every time when you accept money from customer and give it to customer you have to double check" he nodded and she showing him how to wash dishes and said "If you not busy you can washes dishes to help onii-chan" and he said "Haii.. Shiro san i will give the best performance for you" again with cute face and make Shiro squealed his cheek.

"Patty-san when you take order from customer you have to repeat the order to make sure customer know they order and if you want give it order don't yelled to barista okay" Kuro said to Patty-san "Don't worry Kuro-san i have work experience before in Maid cafe" Patty tell to her, And Kuro said "That's good but i still have to watch you", and Patty said "Hai..".

…

Its a busy day but not like first day and now its 3 PM he have to call Azazel, "Hello Azazel-san Kaneki speaking the trial worked did a good job but Saito the barista guy still need more experience for a coffee but for the first day he did a good job" said Kaneki.

"And about American girl you don't have to worry she did a good job because she have experience as waitress in maid cafe" he continue.

"Meanwhile the cute guy did good job as well but he talk to much like a kid even do he is a university student" he sighed.

"Hahaha! is that so? Well its all up to you Kaneki if they good enough for you you can hire them, i'll trust you" Azazel said "On half hour i should finish my job from school" he said, "Hai.. Azazel-san" they closed their phone.

"Alright you three the trial is finished" Kaneki said and they going back to change room and change their uniform.

When they finished from change room and they sit on customer table. "You three did a excellent job for the first day and good news is all of you can work in this cafe, congratulations" Kaneki said with smile. And cheers from the trio.

"Now its time for schedule, Saito-san and Honey-san What time you start on your University?" They answered at the same time "4 Pm we have night class". "Okay you three start from 9am to 3:45pm Monday to Friday" they just nodded. "Okay its settled" Kaneki said.

"Patty-san because you are still in high school so what time you can start?" Kaneki ask her and Patty said "I finish at 1:30 pm because i'm school at International School" she said. "Hmm… is that so how about you start working at 2 Pm until closed on Monday till Friday its should be alright?" she just nodded and said "Haii..", Kaneki smile.

…

Azazel finish from school and said to Kaneki "How was it Kaneki?", he said "Everything is under control and its lucky enough for me too", he said "Why?" , Kaneki answered "Because they satisfied with schedule".

"That's good i'm happy for that" he continue "And don't be late for tomorrow" when Azazel said, Kaneki just nodded.

…

"O-onii chan we are hungry"? they said in his room, they hungry because they have to teach the new worker its tired them. Kaneki said to them "Give me another 1 hour"

After 1 hour they ready to hunting again but for this night, its good night for them because there is no spiritual existence well… at least. For this night but they have to find bit far from the town.

When they found a old warehouse they can see 3 dead body, they approach the body and they see 2 male and 1 female with bat likes wing appear. Kuro said to him "Onii-chan is this the same dead body we find it on the first night in this town?" she said and Kaneki answered "Nope this one different , they have wings like a bat, the first one is like angel but black." he said.

"There is 3 of them, should we enjoy our dinner" when he said that, the trio one-eyed ghoul start to eat them.

"This body taste spicy but it was good i like it" Kuro said and she got nodded from her siblings. When they finished with dinner Kaneki said to them "Its already almost midnight we should going back now because tomorrow morning we have to open the cafe and going to school" and they nodded.

…

On the next morning it was busy as usual, and the trio prepare everything before going to school and beside they have to wait Saito and Honey because they start at 9 am. Azazel left earlier but he give maps to the trio so they can find the school.

When Saito coming , Kaneki said to him "Don't nervous Saito-san, i'm counting on you and you too Honey-san" before Honey asking Kaneki "But don't worry usually in the morning they only have take away coffee" he said with smile. "So Honey there is something to ask" No Kaneki-san "I already have a answer" he said with smile.

"Alright we off now bye and good luck to you two" the trio wave their hand to the new worker.

"Honey-san do you nervous" Saito said, he answer "Nope at all i used to do it so just take easy" Honey said.

And their first customer is coming and he said "Where the guy with white hair and the eyepatch?" customer ask, Honey said "10 minutes ago he was left to school…" but he continue "But i trust with Saito-san he can make coffee as good as Kaneki-san" he said.

"Is that so? alright give me short black" the customer smiling.

…

**Not far from Kuoh Academy**

The trio was little lost and ask some people live around there but they managed to find this school.

"Its been long time i'm not going to school, it brings back my memories" Kaneki said and his head pointed to the twin "Are you two nervous?" he said.

"Nope, nope at all Onii-chan as long we with you we will be alright" they smiling. With smile Kaneki said " Okay lets go".

…

**So this is my second fanfic i hope your guys enjoyed**

**Character stats:**

**Ken Kaneki:**

**Height: 165 cm (Try to make him alpha Bishonen but with short stature, Cold and kind personality)**

**Age : 19**

**Weight : 58 kg**

**Likes : Read, Coffee, and Study**

**Dislike : Make fun on his Mom, Pervert, Hurt his friend**

**Hair : White**

**Skin : Pale White**

…

**Kurona Kaneki:**

**Height : 160 cm**

**Age : 18**

**Weight : 48 kg**

**Likes : Her Sister, Kaneki, Coffee**

**Dislike : Someone harm her Sisters, Pervert**

**Hair : Black**

**Skin : Pale Skin**

…

**Nashiro Kaneki**

**Height : 160 cm**

**Age : 18**

**Weight : 48 kg**

**Likes : Her Sister, Kaneki, Coffee**

**Dislike : Someone harm her Sisters, Pervert**

**Hair : White**

**Skin : Pale Skin**

…

**I am gonna add more Character but probably I will put 3 or 4 more but for the story**

**Extra Character at this moment :**

**Hiraga Saito (Familiar of Zero)**

**Patricia Martin (Lucky Star)**

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Ouran High School)**

**Candidate Character:**

**Belldandy (Ah My Goddess)**

**Tsukune Aono (Rosario Vampire)**

**Tomoki Sakurai (Sora no Otoshimono)**

**Ayaka Kagari (WItch Craft Works)**

**Soran Ibrahim (Gundam 00)**

**Satellizer el Bridget (Freezing)**

**Read, Review please… **

**And don't give me fire please…**


End file.
